Sabre Prism 2: Blane and 17's Quest
by Blane
Summary: Blane and Prince Android 17 have just saved a planet from the clutches of evil and are running out of fuel. They land on Earth and find that their adventure isn't over yet........
1. Default Chapter

Sabre Prism 2: Blane and 17's Quest  
  
Part One, Chapters 1 and 2  
  
Chapter 1  
Note - To read Sabre Prism 1 go to the Author's Directory and look up Prince Android 17. You'll see the fic there.  
  
  
Cold. That's all we felt in the spaceship. Cold. We were running out of fuel and freezing to death. The only thing that kept me warm my leather jacket. Underneath that was my black T-shirt which wasn't all that think. We were running out of money. The nearest planet is earth, which is 1,235.003 miles away. That's allright though. The ship goes 503.56 miles per hour. We have about 4.2 hours left of fuel, so we have plenty of time. The only problem is the cold. Eating at us rapidly. We may be able to make it if we hang on.  
  
  
"H....hey m....m....man," mumbled my partner, Android 17. He was standing in front of the controls, messing with something, but I couldn't quite see what. "If.f I ussssse l...less pow....wer on the en..gines we m..ay be able t..to keep w...warm." This struck me with great enthusiasm, considering the fact that my fingers were starting to get numb. "Sh...sure, g....go ahead," I studdered. I was almost frozen solid by this time, only 15 minutes had gone past. 17 pressed a few buttons and the room started to heat up.  
  
  
Oh the heat. So refreshing. Like a sea of warm water crashing down on you after you've been in the North Pole for 10 years. A soothing feeling, like waking up on a warm spring morning with no worries whatsoever. "Mmmmmmm," I moaned consuming the heat into my body.  
  
  
"Wake up. Hey wake up," I heard 17 tell me. I had just woken up and I looked over at the window. The Earth was big in the window, and I assumed that we had about 5 minutes until we hit the atmosphere. "You fell asleep, Blane," said 17. "Yea," I replied. "We gatta hurry," he said. "We have 2 minutes until impact." I was close enough I though that I's better get up and get into the pod with the planet entry system and strap myself down so we can get into the atmosphere around the Earth.  
  
  
It hit like a speeding bullet. We were in the atmosphere and going down fast. There goes the alarm. "What's wrong!" I shouted over all the racket. "The heat shield won't last the whole way down!" 17 shouted back. "What!" I heard him perfectly clear but I couldn't believe my ears. This had never happened before. I couldn't believe it. "So what are we supposed to do?!?" I yelled. "We're going to either hope the shield lasts out until were under the clouds and closer to the ocean, or we can die!" He shouted. Once again I couldn't believe it. There's a big chance we might die when we get there, or but wait a minute. "Hey, 17, there's a window right there! We have enough time that we can bust out of it and hit the water before we have enough time to fly! I might hurt a little, but I'd rather do that than stay in here and drown!" This struck him as a surprise, apparently thinking that I was nuts. I didn't wait any longer, I couldn't. I busted through the window with my fist, whitch cut it open. I didn't notice it at first, but I did when I hit the water as hard as a rock.  
  
  
My back was killing me and I couldn't feel anything below the middle of my back. A light red mist was coming from my hand. Blood. I couldn't feel it much; it was my back that was killing me. I thought I had broke it, which I did. Pain. Driving from my back.  
  
  
The next thing I knew I was on the beach with 17. "You blacked out man," said 17. "Your back's looking pretty bad; we better get you to a hospital." I hesitated, then said,"Nah, I'll be fine." I got up. Luckily, I'm 99% Saiyan, that means I can take a lot of pain, and a broken back is pretty bad, but I can walk it off. "You got a senzu bean?" I said. "Nope," he replied. "I'll have to get to the nearest hospital then," I said.   
  
  
We walked and walked until we found the nearest town. People were staring at us left and right. They gave us disgusting looks and couldn't stop walking. We finally reached the hospital and we walked inside. The doctors were looking at me and a lot of them drops the things in there hand. The next thing I knew was doctors all around me and helping me to the healing capsule. They put the mouthpeice over my mouth and stuck me in that healing pool. I was going to be cleansed but it would take a few hours.  
  
  
When I woke up I was out of the capsule. My hand and back were healed and I felt as good as new. "Hey 17 how much money do we have?" I asked. "Not much," he replied. "If we want another space ship were going to have to get a job." I glanced out the window and saw a repair shop. "Hey!" 17 yelled. "It's Trigun!" It must of been someone he knew because I had no clue. I glanced over and saw a woman standing there. That must be here. "Well, let's go check it out," I said.   
  
  
We walked over there and 17 and Trigun ran at each other and hugged. "Blane this is my daughter Trigun," he stated. "Pleased to meet you," I said to Trigun. "You too," she said with a smile. She was good looking and had a nice smile. "This way we don't need another space ship," said 17. I was confused. How could we meet a girl and have a spaceship because of her? Trigun obviously noticed my confusion and helped me out. "I have the ability to turn into a spaceship," she said. I nodded understanding now.   
  
  
So what do we do now, I thought. "I'm ganna go get a drink. It'll take my mind off things for a bit," I said to 17. "Yea sure," he replied. He went back to talking with Trigun as usual. You could tell they've known each other for a while, and have'nt talked for a while either. I walked back to the bar that I had noticed a little earlier. It looked nice from the outside, but when I got inside, it was a different story.  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
My mouth dropped open once I walked inside. Everyone in there was a Saiyan. In fact, two of the bunch were trash talkin' in each other's faces. I walked in trying to look casual, but everyone knew that I wasn't. I saw a couple jerks mumble something then looked at me and started bustin' out laughing. I agev them a dirty look to tell them that I'm not in the mood. He immedialtly shot up out of his chair and threw it at me. I caught it easily and threw it back at him twice as hard hitting him across the head. Then his gang came on me throwing every type of blast you can think of.   
  
  
  
"What's up hittin' our leader like that, punk?!?" he screamed in my face after I dodged every single blast. "Cuz he threw a chair at me, you got got a problem with that?" I replied. I was starting to get angry. I must remind you that the last time someone got in my face they had to do more hard labor then someone on his way to hell. Well, that's where he ended up. But this guy looked a little tougher. He had short, black hair and a black T-Shirt with tight jeans on. He was staring into my eyes with his black ones and all I did was grin. He raised his hand, but the leader stopped him. "Lay off, Kye," he said. He was picking himself up wiping his bloody lip off with his sleeve. "No! I'm not ganna lay off ya know why, Sumet!?! Cuz, this one's mine! You always get allt he good one's and I'm sick of i..... UGH!!!!!" Sumet, or the leader I guess, shot a small beam at Kye and it went strait through his chest. Kye let out one last grunt as some blood came out of his mouth and he dropped to the floor. The rest of the gang stood in awe without saying a word. They were shocked at what they had just seen, and they stood in awe. This ticked me off The last thing I wanted to see was someone being killed because he stood up for himself.  
  
  
  
  
Apperntly I wasn't the only one to be ticked off at the moment. A man nearby who was sitting at the barr looked over and said, "Hey, Sumet, knock it off! He was stickin' up for himself, you don't need to kill him for that! Just lay off!" I was stunned to see a man actually stand up to him. Sumet was pretty big, but this guy just stood up to him like he was nothin'. I could probably take Sumet, but I wasn't ganna blurt it out in front of allt hese people. Sumet turned to the man, and grinned an evil grin. "What'd you say, LV? What'd you say to me you little weakling?" Sumet snapped. "I said that wasn't right. And don't pick on the new guy," the man called "LV" replied. I tryed to look as casual as possible, and it worked, but Sumet's gang noticed I was bluffing. I was getting sick of them. There was only one way to shut them up, and that way was to either beat 'em down bad, or to kill them all. Sumet, meanwhile, grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt and pulled him right into his face. Surprisingly, the man didn't look scared.  
  
  
  
"LV, you crack me up sometimes," Sumet smirked. All LV said in return was, "Well isn't that just nice. I crack up the little Sumet." Sumet punched LV right in the lip and dazed him a little bit. "I'm not little LV! I'm bigger, badder, and stronger than you'll ever be! Now sit down and shut up!" he screamed after he punched LV. LV said, "The new guy could beat you easily, Sumet, and you know it. That's why you hired th gang in the first place. In fact, the gang might be a little stronger than you." Sumet threw LV across the room and into a wine rack. I couldn't take this anymore. This had gone to far and I was one who would have to take care of it.  
  
  
  
"Hey, lay off, Sumet!" I yelled at him. His gang immediatly grabbed me by my shoulders and pinned me back before I could go any further. God, if Sumet was so srong, why did he need this gang anyway. Oh yea, because he was a stuck up weakling pretending to be strong. The next thing I knew was I had just blasted all of his gang off me and they were thrown about all over the bar. It's funny, though, because the bartender was experiencing all this, yet he was letting it go like it was nothing. What kind of bar was this? A bar for people to fight? I don't know, but I was going to deal with Sumet first. Sumet was leaning back against the bar trying to look as not surprised as possible, but to tell you the the truth, he wasn't doing much of a better job than me. LV was leaning against the bar with a look on his face that was saying, "I told ya so."  
  
  
  
That wasn't enough to satisfy me. I needed to beat Sumet so he wouldn't pull something like this ever again. I walked up to Sumet with fists clenched at both sides. Sumet looked terrifyed now. I took out my dagger from the inside of my sleeve and put it up to his neck. "One good reason, Sumet. Just one good reason and I'll let you go. Otherwise, this will be the last thing you see," I scolded at Sumet. He was shaking with anger and fear and he knocked the blade out of my hand. He spinned and kicked me in the lip sending me flying back itno a wall. I got up a little shaken and wiped the blood off my lip. I teleported behind him and threw him strait through the wall of the bar and out into the sky. The main city was on the left, and it looked like a dump on the right. That just wasn't right.  
  
  
  
I was down on the ground again with another kick to the jaw from Sumet. I got up again and when he tried to kick me again I grabbed his foot and launched him back into a tree. The tree snapped and came crashing down right on his head. He groaned a little bit, but got back up. He stopped and mumbled something as if he was talking to someone that was inside of him. Then he looked up at me and said, "I've got to take care of some business, Blane, but I'll be back! And I'm ganna get you real good ya hear!?!" I was abou to fly right after him, but that LV guy held me down. "Forget him, Blane. He works for this phsyco idiot you plans to destroy Earth by collecting these things called Sabre Prisms. Pretty stupid, huh?" This jolted me upright. The Saber Prisms! We had just got done ridding of that guy trying to collect them. What's going on?  
  
  
  
"What! The Sabre Prisms! Who is this guy?! And what do you know about him!?!" I yelled at LV. "Well, that wasn't the way I'd expected to be introduced. My name is Lord Vegeta, what's your...." I cut him up with my thirst to know more about the Prisms. "Yea, yea, yea, that's great. Now tell me what you know!" I told him. He looked back up at me strangely and said, "Easy, easy! Don't get pushy! I'll tell you now calm down!" I tried to settle down, but it didn't work that well. I needed to know more. My attitude fooled him because he began to speak. "OK. I'll tell you what I know. He works for a man named Juustifa. Juustifa Calcyde." Did I hear him right? Juustifa Calcyde was my father! He was trapped inside the Dead Zone! But what was most confusing was the fact that he was dead.  
  
  
  
Part 2 Chapters 1 and 2 Coming Soon! 


	2. Part 2

  
Chapter 3  
"Yea, and that's not all, Blane," said LV. "He has an accomplice. His name is Blazer." I couldn't belive my ears. My father, Juustifa Calcyde, who was trapped in the Dead Zone, is free and after the Saber Prisms. "How did Juustifa Calcyde escape?" I asked LV. "Escape from where?" he asked in return. I realized I forgot to tell him all about Juustifa, so I decided I better, just in case he doesn't know about him already.  
  
  
  
  
"LV, Juustifa Calcyde is my father. He was one of Garlic Jr.'s apprentices because he was god friends withe the Spice Boys. Mostly Spice though. Anyway,when Garlic Jr. got sucked in, my father slipped in on accident, unnoticed by the people that were watching." "Gee, uh, sorry to hear that." I remembered that I hadn't told him about my childhood.  
  
  
  
"Don't be sorry, LV," I said. "I'm glad he got sucked in." "Why would you be glad that your father got sucked into the Dead Zone for all eternity?" "Well, my mother had been murdered by my father. He hired an assassin to kill her, because he thought she was a troublemaker because she tried to plead with him to stop training me because he was pushing me too hard. He was pushing me too hard, too. All the blood and aching I went through, without nearly any food or water. The only time he let me stop was too sleep. Finally my mother pleaded him to stop, she was trying to do the right thing for me, and she was, but she had to give her life for it. When I heard that she had been killed by the hired assassin, I just lost it. The only reason I trained so hard was to get comfort from my mother. When she was killed, I snapped. At the age of three I turned into a Super Saiyan and killed the assassin and trapped the soul of my father. He escaped from me from the power of the Makioh Star and joined Garlic Jr. in his reign of terror. He got sucked into the Dead Zone and was trapped forever."  
  
  
  
"Wow!" said LV. His eyes were wide with surprise, his mouth in the shape of an O. His eyebrows were in the middle of his forehead, and his hair sticking on end. "But, sorry, I....I don't know how he escaped." I slammed my fist on he bar, ignoring the looks everyone gave me. "Hey, kid, you ganna buy a drink or just sit there and do nothin', eh?" snapped the bartender. "And I can do without the poundin', too, if that's not too much to ask."  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
"Yea, sure, I'll just have a beer." I said to the bartender. The bartender gave me the beer and I payed him the three and a half Keis. "Here ya go sir," he said. "Thanks," I said drowsily.  
  
  
  
Suddenly 17 and Trigun burst through the door of the bar. "Blane, come on about 500 airships just landed and their after us!" yelled 17. I shot up from the bar and dashed out the door. I looked over at they place where we hand crashlanded and sure enough there were 500 airshipd parked on the sea. I looked back and saw LV runnin' my way. "Hey don't leave me outa this," he said with a smiled. I half smiled in return, thinking about the airships and why they were after us.  
  
  
  
I looked over at the biggest one, which was surrounded by what looked like guards. They were not as big as the biggest one, bu bigger than all the rest. People were standing in awe at all the airships. Then the right guardian airship seemed to open, a rampway coming down it's mid-section. Then the other guradian. The the big one. Sumet and another strange-looking man cam out of the two guardians and flw gently over the the leader, standing on both sides of it. A rampway came down the leader, and Sumet and the other guy stood on either side of the opening. Facing it, they bent down on one knee and bowed their head down.  
  
  
  
"Oh, no," groaned LV. Trigun, 17, and I looked over at him, who was still staringat the spaceship. "Blane as you already know, that's Sumet. And that other guy he's with is Blazer, remember, that Juustifa guy's other accomplice." It hit me now. Of course that had to be Blazer, he was with Sumet. And studying Blazer, I saw that he had read spiky hair, a Saiyan outfit and burining red eyes.  
  
  
  
"Blane, what's going on?" said 17. Trigun sorta gripping on me now that 17 was a little clueless. "Now time for that now, 17, I'll tell ya later, but ya know my father Juustifa, that evil guy that got trapped in the Dead Zone with Garlic Jr.?" "Yea." "Well...." I heard footsteps from that airship. Juustifa Calcyde walked out studying Sumet and Blazer.  
  
  
  
".......he's back."  
  
  
Part 3, Chapters 5 and 6 Comg Soon! 


End file.
